


Art for Without Words by bluesailor

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Mindful of Dean's aversion to chick-flick moments, Sam tries to give him some space. It turns out that might not actually be what Dean wants.





	Art for Without Words by bluesailor

**Author's Note:**

> Artists/Notes: Having had SUCH fun with the first Match Maker I did, I could *not* help asking for a second off the quicky_bang (and the ever wonderful beelikej who just seems to KNOW what kinda fics I'm gonna love to art for!) this is the result! If you haven't read this fic, GO TO IT!!! It's bloody fabulous and so sweet, beautiful and wonderful. Thanks to miss jj1564 for the art look-see and the encouragement. You know me, my work is certainly eclectic but I'm hoping this goes over well :)


End file.
